Memories
by Ultratron562
Summary: What happens when Bonnie is left alone in the room with Ash's backpack? a ribbon is found, and Memories return. Takes place durning the X&Y season,before Serena joins the group. Advanceshipping


**Me: So here's a quick Advanceshipping one shot**

**Starscream: Yay!**

**Me: wait, why are you here? You're not even in this story!**

**Starscream: Well you cursed with me forever so ha-ha!**

**Me: Goddam it!**

**Stracream: I am the leader of the future!**

**Me: Ignore him, so this takes place in-between episode 2 and 3 of XY (which is already out in japan, and is 1000x better then B&W) this takes place before Serena joins the group.**

**Starcream: can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Fine**

**Starscream: Ultratron does not own Pokémon, because he's too much of a poor Mexican immigrant****.**

**Me: You little!**

**Starscream: Enjoy!**

Memories

Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont were staying at the local Pokémon Center. Clemont decided to go out looking for who knows what at the poke mart, while Ash and Pikachu stayed with the little girl at the center.

"I'm hungry" sad Ash as his stomach growled.

"But you just ate," said the young blonde girl.

"So?"

Bonnie sweat dropped at the trainer's logic.

"I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?" he asked as he approached the door of their room with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Wait you're just going to leave me here by myself?" she asked.

"I'll take that as a no," said Ash as he shut the door leaving the little girl alone in the room.

Bonnie got bored almost immediately and looked around the room to look for something to do. She spotted Ash's backpack on the bottom bunk.

A demonic smirk came across the girl's face as she sat on the bunk and grabbed the trainer's bag, ready to look at what it contains.

Bonnie unzipped Ash's backpack, to find some nutrition bars, a sleeping bag, a bowl for Pikachu, a pink handkerchief with yellow streaks, spear underwear, some Pokémon food, but what caught the little girl's eyes the most was the shine of a ribbon.

Bonnie's eyes glistened at the item as she pulled out of the bag to get a closer look at it. It was a half ribbon, which the girl thought was a bit odd, but what baffled her the most was, why in the name of Arceus did a Pokémon trainer have half of a contest ribbon?

The door then opened to reveal Ash and Pikachu. The trainer was carrying a tray stacked with food.

"I'm back" he said cheerfully, but that cheerfulness stopped when he saw what Bonnie was doing.

"What in the name of Arceus are you doing going through my stuff?" he asked angrily.

Bonnie didn't seem to hear him as she stared at the ribbon half, still wondering why the trainer had it.

Ash saw what the girl had in her hands and immediately ripped it from her hands.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Don't look through my stuff!" exclaimed Ash, he then suddenly paused and looked down at the ribbon in his hand with a smile.

Bonnie noticed the pallet native's sudden change of mood and thought it might be the right time to ask.

"Why do you even had that anyways, I thought you were a trainer, not a Coordinator,"

Ash sat down next to little girl as he polished the ribbon half with the handkerchief that was in his backpack.

"It's something I won with a friend a really long time ago," he said with Nostalgia filling his voice.

"Who was he?" asked the girl curiously.

Ash and Pikachu chuckled simultaneously.

"Not 'he', 'she'" he simply said.

"Oh"

"Her name is May, she was coordinator I met and traveled with back in the Hoenn region, and as well in the Kanto Battle Frontier,"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "The Battle Frontier!? You competed in it!"

Ash nodded, as he continued to stare down at the ribbon.

"We won this when we both participated in a contest in Terracotta Town, were My Sceptile tied with her Blazakin, there was only one ribbon, so I had Sceptile cut the ribbon in half so that we could both share it."

"Bo-ring! Did you fight against Brandon during the Battle Frontier?" asked the child.

Ash ignored her and continued on. "I remember when I first met her she knew nothing about Pokémon, and look at her know, she is one of the greatest Coordinators I have ever seen, The Princess of Hoenn"

"Pika…" said the electric type agreeing with his master.

"Hey don't ignore me! I asked you about Brandon! Not some lame Coordinator" she said.

Ash and Pikachu glared toward the little girl.

"Let me get this through that little head of yours" he said seriously. "May Maple is one of the greatest people I ever met; she has accomplished so much in her days as a Coordinator! And what have you done? Oh that's right! You can't have Pokémon yet!"

Bonnie was on the verge of tears, which caused Ash's face to soften.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, It's just that….You shouldn't talk about people like that you know?" he said calmly.

Bonnie wiped her tears and nodded.

Ash smiled and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Ash looked at her with a smile.

"You kind off remind me of her little brother,"

They were interrupted when Clemont came into the room.

"Hey guys I'm back!" he said

Ash nodded and stood up, with Pikachu on his shoulder as he put the half ribbon in his pocket.

"Were you going?" asked Clemont.

Ash approached the door of their room, and placed his hand on the doorknob and simply said "To call a friend,"

**Me: The End**

**Starcream: SO you're going back to writing Pokémon: Transformed?**

**Me: Probably, anyways thanks for reading, a please feel free to review! And who knows I might make a sequel. SO enjoy youre haloweeen(If youre in america or even celebrate it) Ultratron out**


End file.
